Where She Belongs
by IvoryBlackstone
Summary: A girl had left her village ruined with no family and her heart crushed. She leaves for a far away country called Fire and instead of ninjas there are wizards. There the girl will find her brother and perhaps a new chance at life.
1. Leaving

**A/N:** **I really wanted to do this and I'm sure people do plenty of Sakura by herself joining Fairy Tail by herself, at sometime learning that she will be Natsu's sister and while yes I will be doing that to I hope you will read this regardless. I will try my best to make it different and give you a Sakura you might like.**

 **SUMMARY:** **Five years ago when Sakura had been nothing but a naive, weak, and complaining little girl she had also left Konoha the night Sasuke left. After the fight between Naruto and Sasuke, she had come to realize that she will never reach them at the levels that she is right now. Sakura knew things were going to change she felt that Sasuke was going to leave for Orochimaru to get revenge on his brother and Naruto would get stronger to. She didn't feel like this was home anymore especially after the death of her parents (plot twist). Orochimaru's minions had killed them in that attack against the village during the Chunin exams. She left that night and boarded a ship that would leave for a far, far country that used magic instead of chakra. In the town of Magnolia, in the only guild there known as Fairy Tail and there Sakura would find it all: Family, Love, Friendship.**

 **Rated M- Mature (just in case)**

 **Chapter One - Leaving**

 **x-X-x**

 _Five Years Ago_

"You need to get stronger."

Sasuke's words had always been harsh and realistic but this time it had been piercing. Sent straight to the heart. The fight between Naruto and Sasuke on the hospital rooftop had left a bad taste in her mouth that made her remeber those words that he had spoken to her after Naruto had left and before Kakashi-sensei could take the Uchiha heir away. Sakura's short pink hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, her opened window blew her bangs away from her face to reveal puffy, red-tinged jade eyes that no longer had tears to shed. She would get stronger but by her own standards not the ninjas way. Her old clothes had been burned away, all of them to every last red dress. All the ninja things she owned had been burned or thrown away.

She was down with the ninjas and she was done with Sasuke!

Pain burned deep within her heart. Since the moment that her parents had been taken from this life, Sasuke had made to point out at every moment that she needed to get stronger. Even after she had stopped calling him _Sasuke-kun_ , after she had all been but ignoring everyones's existance he had taunted her and felt they were the same now. Except Sakura would never grow stronger just get revenge on everyone.

Bastards all of them. Bastards.

She would leave tonight without looking back. For all these months as Team 7-she had been trying to become stronger but she just couldn't catch up to them, not even to Ino that pig. Her outfit that she wore now consisted of a regular white long sleeved shirt, black tight shirts, and black sandals with a dark brown backpack on. Sakura was out.

Closing the door behind her, she didn't look back to the dining room table where she left her Konoha headband, a note, and the picture f her team and herself faced down. A chill from the night air ran down her spine. Walking down the cobble-stoned path, Sakura schooled her features into neutrality. She had a feeling this night Sasuke would also leave but if her feeling happened to be true she just hoped for the best. Which would be that he had already left.

The moon was full with a golden hue that illuminated the starless sky giving it an eeire chill and Sakura couldn't help but feel a sharp, dark stare on her that made her instantly know who was behind her but this pink haired girl would never let that Uchiha boy interfer with her choices again. Like in the feature if she ever grew her hair out again it would be for herself. Sakura's stomach twisted.

"So your leaving to," Sasuke finally said. It wasn't a question he just knew that she was leaving to. "Your not coming with me, Sakura."

She'd stopped liking everyone but especially Sasuke after her parents had been killed and his arrogance made it all the easier for her feelings to made that way. The boy was now standing to the left of her instead of behind her because she had moved back to his side, never trust an enemy at your back. Sasuke Uchiha was her enemy. She knew exactly where or more likely to who he was heading for and that made him Konoha's enemy but than again she probably would be considered a missing ninja there for an enemy to Konoha. Ever since Orochimaru had bitten Sasuke in the neck during the Chunin exams it had been declaration. Sasuke would be Orochimaru's protegee and heir-not Kabuto. It also mean't that Sasuke would be a sacrifice.

She continued walking forward for the gates because she could care less for wht happenedin his life. Sasuke had chosen his path and so had she. Sakura Haruno once a ninja of Konoha, a part of Team 7 as leaving that all behind her to find her brother. Her parents left a secret scroll for her if anything were to ever happen to them that she needed to find her twin brother named Natsu. There had been made a deal between them and a dragon (who would've thought they existed) named Igneel and he was to get their baby son.

The note had gone into detail about the deal made between her parents and this dragon but to know she had a chance to find a brother of all things and a new chance at a new life in far, far away country from here hell she wuld more than take it. Before she could take another step, Sasuke had a tight grip on her wrist.

She had her oown hand wrapped around Sasuke's pale neck in a flash and before he could give her a look of the Sharigan that she had taken time to read about she looked to the right and away from him but kept a tight grip on the Uchiha heir's neck. "Either you let go of me or I break your neck. Before you even think I'm bluffing just know I'm very tired and very angry."

Sasuke that annoying 'hn" sound but slowly unwrapped his hand frm her wrist and at the same time she did the same and than turned doing a scirror kick to his gut knocking the wind out of the raven haired boy. Ugh, she could throttle him. Sasuke's face, still attractive despite that deep lust for revenge in his red and black eyes, remained impassive. She hated his unreadable mask, especially hen controlling her own expressions-and temper-remained a tad difficult.

"If you had no plan to leave with me wher are you going?" Sasuke walked past her but stopped right before the gates.

Knowing that he wouldn't try anything else she brushed her pink bangs away from her eyes, "I didn't know that you could talk this much or even cared about what I did. Simple: leave Konoha and never come back. The rest doesn't concern you no more." She added witha groan. This really was getting tiresome.

If Sasuke could just get it through his thick Uchiha skull that she no longer was his business not that he cared much before, heck she wasn't sure why he asked now about it. Most of the time he would either ignore her, call her annoying, or tell her to shut up.

The location of the Fairy Tail guild was in a land called Fiore in the city of Magnolia apprently it would the ship she was heading to that was in a small fishing village on the outskirts of Konoha would take her all night and most of the next morning just to get to would take four weeks just to get to Harujion from here and then a couple hours from there to Magnolia. So she had a long trip and needed to get going.

"Are you running away like usual?" challeneged Sasuke.

"Call it whatever you want Sasuke but it's no different than what your doing," she said, "actually I take that back. Wht I'm doing is completely different from you. Your going to die and for what? Temporary power? Revenge? You don't even know Itachi's side of the story. Neither did she but had an idea of what might of happened."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his mouth a thin line. Sakura took another step and another not looking back and she knew he wouldn't stop her this time. The moonlight cast smooth, elegant swirls in the sky and a lit the pale skin of both Sakura's and Sasuke's. He had just shook his head and continued on his way as well. He headed straight and she wen right into the woods that were beyond the Konoha walls Sakura had a brillant mind and if she was heading into the woods there must be a path that she would eventually reach.

They both walked away not knowing what their paths would do for them in their futures.

The pinkette took one look back at the opening of the gates to Konoha, forcing herself to to not go back and be a coward for the rest of her life. Not noticing the boy with Orochimaru's minions as they looked onto her. This would no longer be her home, Fiore held her future. _Please, please let Natsu accept her and please let her become stronger for herself with her brother._ _Goodbye Naruto and Kakashi-sensei._

In the dark of the night she vanished.

 **~oXoXoXo~**

 **A/N:** Well short but sweet like they say, huh? The next chapter will be in present day where Sakura will be a wizard of Fairy Tail, an S-ranked wizard at that and she had learned thanks to Master Makarov Sakura had learned about time and earth magic. Sakura had changed her last name to Dragneel and has a red Fairy Tail guild mark on her right shoulder. This will be a little bit of a harem but will come to one final guy. Hope you liked it and if you did please review and favorite.

 **Playlist to this chapter:**

 _Avril Lavigne ft. Lil Mama - Girlfriend_

 _RaNia - Dr. Feel Good_

 _Hinder - Lips of an Angel_

 _Hinder - Better than me_

 _Kelly Clarkson - Because of you_

 _Within Temptation - Fire and Ice_

 _Within Temptation - Our Solemn Hour_

 _Within Temptation - What have you done now_

 _Marilyn Manson - This is Halloween'_

 _Marilyn Manson - (S)aint_

 _and a ItaSaku video called My Heart Will Go On ItaSaku_


	2. Of Love and Fire

**A/N:** **I really wanted to do this and I'm sure people do plenty of Sakura by herself joining Fairy Tail by herself, at sometime learning that she will be Natsu's sister and while yes I will be doing that to, I hope you will read this regardless. I will try my best to make it different and give you a Sakura you might like.**

 **SUMMARY:** **Five years ago when Sakura had been nothing but a naive, weak, and complaining little girl she had also left Konoha the night Sasuke left. After the fight between Naruto and Sasuke, she had come to realize that she will never reach them at the levels that she is right now. Sakura knew things were going to change she felt that Sasuke was going to leave for Orochimaru to get revenge on his brother and Naruto would get stronger to. She didn't feel like this was home anymore especially after the death of her parents (plot twist). Orochimaru's minions had killed them in that attack against the village during the Chunin exams. She left that night and boarded a ship that would leave for a far, far country that used magic instead of chakra. In the town of Magnolia, in the only guild there known as Fairy Tail and there Sakura would find it all: Family, Love, Friendship.**

 **Rated M- Mature (just in case)**

 **Chapter Two - Of Love and Fire**

 **x-X-x**

 _Present Day_

 _Town of Hargeon_

Boarding off the train stood a blue cat and a girl with pink hair. Their names would happen to be Happy and Sakura Dragneel. Inside the train had a pink haired boy named Natsu Dragneel the younger twin of Sakura. Since they have come to Harujion they are determined to find the person or creature known as Salamander. Of course Natsu hadn't listened to his older sister that he was the wizard known as Salamander and he got motion sickness from any moving vechicle the pink haired fire wizard was laying around with dizziness in his eyes.

"I-is he alright, miss?" The man asked but Sakura just ignored him and went to Natsu's side. Punching him in the gut probably would be to harsh right now so she just settled for his thick noggin. "Get up flame for brains."

Any chance of getting Natsu off the train soon was going to be impossible, she just took off deciding the best thing to do in the spare time was to go look around...who knew maybe she would find a decent magic store.

It wasn't long before Sakura found a magic store but she did some digging by talking with the towns people and thing was that there was only one magic store in the whole damned town. Sakura wasn't worried about there only being one but there probably wouldn't be much here that she would need. Entering into the red bricked two story building she took note of all the magical items something did catch her eye right away there was a small velvet royal blue pouch with the label under it saying 'Earth Dust'. Something that could defintely inhance her Earth magic.

About to grab the pouch, a busty blonde girl came in and looked highly dissapointed. "Ehhh!? What do you mean this is the only magic store in town?" The owner who looked like some washed out clown explained to the girl how this was more of a fishing town and the towns folk were more prosperous with their fishing. Heck, she had been here one other time herself but that had been a while ago and back than...let's just say she hadn't done much of any exploring then. Actually she hadn't explored at all she had been in to much of a hurry to get to Fairy Tail in Magnolia.

Sakura walked up to the counter to pay for her pouch of dust also swiping for a magic coloring card that changed the color of your outfits. If there was one thing that Sakura had learned over the last five years of being Natsu Dragneel's sister, it was patience so she waited for the blonde and the owner to figure out their squablle. Everything, from her eyes, to her her hips, to the slim legs, was a sign of beauty: this was defintely someone that most girls would be envious of. She had long, straight golden blonde hair with a one sided ponytail in a blue ribbon, large chocolate brown eyes, supple peach skin and a very voluptuous body but this girl still needed to grow a bit because she had nothing on Mirajane.

The shop owner kept instanting to the blonde that the Gate Key of the White Doggy, also known as a Nico was going to be for the price of twenty-thousand jewels. Sakura tapped on the counter getting edgy alright so maybe she didn't have the patience that she thought she had.

The busty blonde orked up her game by getting up into the shop owners face, " I wonder how much is it really? Huh, handsome?"

The shop owner apprently had a been played at this game before because didn't even shudder from the girl's beauty, "As I said young miss, twenty thousand but since you've been so daring I'll sell it to you for a thousand jewels discount."

Needing to get to Natsu and Happy sooner she went to the shop owner with a smile that had lied it's way into jobs and earned her the reptuation as Fairy Tail's, Hera, queen of the gods, just as Erza (the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail) was Queen of the Fairies. She had the best poker face, could call bluffs, make her own bluffs seem highly convincing, sly and cunning when needed, and would do anything to protect what she was loyal to.

"Excuse me, sir? You see my friend here is in terrible debt which I might add was my fault. You see I was drunk at a tavern and was gambling away all of my money and she helped me out. If you could just help us out just this once I would definetly put in a good word with the Magic Council." Sakura put her hands up in what may look like a prayer and smiled even brighter with the light of a goddess.

The shop owner looked unsure for a brief moment as if he doubted her but than he fell for her act just as dozens of others had, "Very well miss, I of course would like for more people including the council that I am a gracious man."

She gave the blonde girl a wink and the blonde could only grin with happiness that said 'I owe you big time' usually Sakura would collect but this girl had the galls to use her looks to tempt men and that was more than Sakura could ever say for herself which put the blonde on Sakura's respected board even if it was silly.

They cashed out and went to a bench to talk.

 **x-X-x**

Lucy had learned that the pink haired girl was named Sakura Dragneel, a wizard cming to town with her brother to look for someone known as Salamander which ucy knew exactly was a well known fire wizard and he might be here in this town! The girl beside her was very beautiful with long pink hair as pink as cherry blossoms probably hence her name _Sakura_ which reached to her waist and wide jade green eyes. She was very slim and yet still athletic with fairy skin like ivory and she smelled of rain and pine the girl was wearing a tight orange T-shirt that reached just above her belly button, a black thigh length skirt, and high heeled boots that reached to her knee's with orange stockings.

Craning her for a breath of fresh air, Lucy caught the sunlight reflecting onto her and the warmth seeped into her skin making the girl warm all over, "How did you do that Sakura?" The pinkette took her own breath of fresh air before giving Lucy her answer.

"Would you believe me if I said it was just my magical charms?" she ask. She put away her pouch that held some kind of dust that Lucy heard that with different types of dusst held the power to enhance any type of elemental magic meaning that girl beside her could use an element to her side. To Lucy's guess probably water or lightning but dear Lucy was indeed wrong.

About to laugh at the way Sakura had dodged Lucy's own question a bunch of girls went by running with papers in their hand and pens. Both girls gave a questioning look to each other but didn't even bother with more talk. In seconds they both were up and walking to the spot were there was a bunch of other girls gathered.

"A famous mage is here!" one cried out.

"It's Salamander." another said.

Oh my gosh...The Salamander was here...Lucy clapped her hands together and grabbed Sakura by her right wrist, "We've gotta meet him."

"Uh well the thing is Lucy I already kind of know him and let me tell you this there would not be any group of girls gathered arouund him like this." Sakura put her hands on her hips giving the group of girls gathered around a glare. "Whoever is in the middle of those girls...is a poser, a con man."

Lucy went rigid. Of all the luck, darn it. "Well let's go see what this poser looks like and give him a good bash."

The pinkette looked to the group once more but this time there was a glimmering of mischeif in them, "Lucy you must be after my heart."

With that the girls went for the man in crowd of fangirls.

 **x-X-x**

"Ugh, I ended up riding that train twice...and that sister of mine just ended up leaving me. How cold is that, Happy." The pink haired flame wizard slouched while walking trying to look for Sakura. With the blue cat walking beside him all Happy said was, "You're completely bad with transportation."

Natsu's stomache growled with the emptiness of no food. This sucked all Natsu wanted was to find Igneel, beat Igneel up for leaving him, and than eat some dinner at Sakura's place. It had come to be a surprise when Sakura had shown up five years ago claiming to be Natsu's sister but the proof she had brought had been undeniable. The thought that Natsu had more family had brought him a happiness that he hadn't felt for a while...but to learn that their parents had died before he could of even met them...

But that as ancient history! He needed to find Igneel!

His stomache growled again. "I'm hungrey."

Happy sighed, "Yeah but Sakura has all the money and she won't give us any because she thinks we'll spend it all on food."

Natsu examined the street ahead not yet noticing the growing group of girls. Salamander someone they called a dragon that breathed fire that had to be Igneel and he wasn't leaving until he found out whether this Salamander was him or not. Finally Natsu noticed the shrieks of the wild fangirls.

"Look there Happy. It's gotta be Igneel."

"Aye."

The two of them take off flying for the crowd.

 **x-X-x**

The man known as 'Salamander' had dark midnight blue hair close to violet that outlighted his dark beady eyes. The fake Salamander had a patented bedroom smile, and faced the girls with that smile. Sakura could tell already this was something that was just going to piss her off. Turning around she was about to head out to look for her brother but than she heard Lucy's heart to start thumping very loudly.

Oh boy. Lucy had fallen for the love charm spell.

Sakura narrowed her eyes onto the man who claimed to be her brother but than before she could knock the man into next week Natsu and Happy appeared under the crowd of the girls. She sighed in relief noticing that her brother had finally appeared with that Lucy snapped back to normal and Sakura didn't have to go to prison.

"Igneel, Igneel, Igneel is that you?!"

In reality, Natsu appeared to be a fool that never seemed to stop talking but he was a very capable fighter and wizard although not an S-rank wizard like Mira, Erza, Laxus, or Mystogan. Too bad flame for brains couldn't use that thick head of his to think straight. If that would've been the case they could've saved time and gone on an actual misson. She needed to get some grociers soon to. Damn Natsu.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked apparently crushing the man for not knowing who he was. Defintely almost made her laugh.

The fangirls beat up Natsu and all Sakura could do was face palm while Lucy and Happy chuckled. After their attack Lucy offered to take them out for lunch for helping her out and while Lucy had enough she decided to pay for half. The boys went full out sending food and bones everywhere.

Sakura sighed at the boys gobbling down all the food while she sat at a corner table at the restaurant, waiting for the waitress to come to return with the check. She had her hands propped up onto the table as her head rested on her hands while Natsu and Happy kept munching. The boys said something while they were eating but Sakura and Lucy couldn't understand them at all which just made the girls shrug it away.

Lifting up her hands to get the boys to calm down she looked next to her to see Sakura sipping at an orange drink, "So Sakura, that guy named Natsu is your brother?"

Sakura nodded with ease. Her jade eyes examined her brother and their blue furred feline partner silently glaring at them. They would eventually notice within a few moments and slow down on their eating. "Hey Lucy are you in a guild yet?"

"No not yet but there is one I really want to join."

"Oh?" the pinkette inquired. What Sakura didn't know was that Lucy wanted to join in the very guild that the Dragneel sibilings and Happy were in. Soon enough Natsu and Happy got done inhaling all of their food and they shot Lucy an embarrased, but unsure look to Sakura, knowing that if she wanted to Sakura could help them out in this situation but she didn't going right back to her soda.

The boys got onto their knees and bowed their heads to Lucy and Sakura. "Thank you for the food girls."

She only face palmed as Lucy had a sweat drop go down the back of her head. Sending the boys away to go grab some last minute supplies before they started heading back for Magnolia. Sakura decided to investigate this fake Salamander.

 _If there was one thing needed to get done while she was here in Hargeon it would defintely have to be the need to get a new member. Lucy showed potential as a Celestial Wizard and who knew how many were actually left. They needed a stronger force before Siegrain and Ultear could forge a plan to wipe out the magic council but more importantly her family, Fairy Tail._

 **x-X-x**

 **A/N:** Well thats all folks. Catch ya next time but how does know Sakura know of Ultear and Siegrain/Jellal? What will Lucy think when she finds out that Sakura, Natsu, and Happy are Fairy Tail wizards? And how will Team Natsu deal with this fake Salamander? Bye-bye.


End file.
